In sawing timber, the maximum timber yield from the timber fed into the sawmill in question is attempted in most cases. A number of methods of approach have been previously proposed to achieve such a result. For example, there are such installations in which the timber, independent of dimensions and nature, may be fed into the sawmill and there examined and processed taking into account the different dimensions and qualities of the individual logs to attain the best timber yield. Such plants generally require a high degree of mechanization and computer control of the working cycle. A method which is also usual is to carry out a certain rough sorting of the timber which is to be sawn, and to feed certain log dimensions in sequence to a pre-set sawing apparatus.
Common to all the types of sawmills mentioned above is that a very advanced and space-requiring sorting plant is required for the timber which is obtained, and which thereafter must often be stacked in certain stacking sizes to suit the timber seasoning plant and transport. In such installations there will often be a great need of storage space in connection with the sorting bays. From the point of view of rationalization, it may therefore be necessary to waive the requirement for maximum timber yield to a certain extent, in order to avoid, amongst other things, large and expensive timber sorting plants in conjunction with the sawing tables in question.